Opposites Attract
by Cadet0502
Summary: On Hallowween, Serpentine attack Ninjago city. Idetical twins Promise and Grace are willing to help, but when Grace gets injurred in battle, they are thrown into a ride of Danger, Action and Love. But the question is, Do the want to get off? Rated T, 'cause I'm twelve and I understand everything I put in here. JayxNya; Kai;OC; ZanexOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've wanted to do something for NINJAGO for a while now, but instead of sleeping on Ideas, I hibernate on them. So, long story short It takes me a while to stick to a good Idea. I have made a choice to make this a series. Although I'm not sure how many I'm doing( I am aiming for 3 or so...). THIS IS ****_NOT_****, I REPAET ****_NOT _****A YAOI OR WHATEVER IT'S CALLED! The name is opposites attract, because I'm bringing in 2 OCs that are the love interest of Kai and Zane( In which I believe are opposites: Fire melts ice; but ice puts out fire; and their elements are completely different)not what you're thinking of most likely. I have the character Bios for everyone but Juliet and Emily(more detail in profile) so any contribution to the personalities would be helpful. I got an Idea that formulated for about a week, I was gonna have it to where the 2 OCs where Sensei Wu's daughters but decided against it after seeing Episode 21( which was 3 days ago), I also thought of adding in 2 more OCs, but decided against it as well. This story takes place about a week after episode 21 and in honor of my favorite holiday, It takes place on October 31st. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I think this only has to be said once but, I own nothing but the OCs and the plot( as well as some of the cities.)**

* * *

(Normal POV)

's crew of archeologists continued to march down the tunnel they were following. Dr Alexander had gotten an anonymous tip of an excavation site that was up for a crew of archeologists, and he was the first one to take it. Dr.A was reading a report of previous attempts to find something, all coming inconclusive. Suddenly, a drop of green slime dropped onto the parchment. He knew they were getting close. He halted his men and women to stop as he spotted a wall. After closely examining it , he noticed a small green button in the middle of the wall. He decided it was a risk willing to take and pressed the button. The wall started to move up and when it stopped a slight rattle could be heard. "Thank you foolish human, for releasing us from our much to familiar prison." hissed a raspy voice. A set of glowing red eyes emerged from the shadows." And now, your reward."

(Destiny's Bounty)

(Jay's POV)

Finally, It's staying. I think as I put up the last of the fake cob webs around the bounty. All the other areas around the bounty happily accepted the decoration, but the dining room just didn't want to cooperate.

"It looks nice" says a voice, almost as sweet as honey.

I turn around to see Nya standing in the doorway of the room. She was all decked out in her cat costume. She looked like Ichigo from Tokyo MewMew. Don't ask how I know that! I walk over to her and give her a quick peck on the lips.

"EEEEWWWW!" says a voice from behind. We turn around to see Lloyd in his Yoshi costume.

"Grow up Lloyd!" Nya says a little annoyed.

"Sorry, already have!" He counters with a smirk.

"Okay, grow up mentally!" Nya says trying to keep her cool.

"Well, what's the fun in that?" Asks Lloyd raising his hands questionably.

We all broke into a laugh.

In the distance we heard an alarm." I hate to interrupt the love-birds, but there seems to be a serpentine sighting in Ninjago City!" Zane says poking his head through the door.

I don't know when I wrapped my arm around her waist, but I quickly unwrapped it as we ran towards the control room.

"NINJA-GOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shout, replacing my spider man costume with my ninja suit as I entered the blue tornado of spinjitzu.

(Ninjago City)

(Promise's POV)

I wiped down the last table along with grabbing the rest of the plate's and glasses and handing them of to Gwen.

I picked up a broom and started sweeping all the dirt and dust that had collected from the day. I continued to sweep until I reached the middle of the floor where Hannah picked up from where I left off, so I could clean the windows of fingerprints and smudges from the children and infants.

As if the earthquakes wasn't bad enough, the after shock is the worst, I think picking up the small rag I dropped.

I heard a crack come from behind me. I spun around to see a large black snake with arms sprout up from the cracked linoleum flooring.

All the girls ran screaming from the building. I did the same. I was having such a good day.

I woke up to the book I've wanted for months now laying on my lap while I was still in the covers of my bed, the perfect B-Day gift from my sister.

Then, walking to work, almost everyone wished me a happy birthday.

After that, I was greeted by my coworkers and given a pat on the back, from each one of them.

Finally, I had an easy shift and was ready to leave and celebrate this day with Grace, my Identical twin sister.

How could all of this change in such a short time?

I was grabbed from behind by what looks to be a general of the serpentine.

"NINJAGOOOOOOOOOO!" said a snow-white tornado, that hit the general and released me from his grip.

"Thanks." I say looking at the white ninja who saved me.

"No problem!" he says with a mature.

That sound's like something grace would say, I think to my self, Oh-no! Grace! I think suddenly getting wide-eyed.

"Are you okay?" the white ninja asks.

"My sister!" I nearly scream in worry "She's not home, and I know she's not here."

His eyes turn from hazel to a light shade of blue."My sensors indicate no signs of a young woman similar to you anywhere in range"

"Your what?"

"My sensors"

I give him a questionable look.

"Forgive me for not telling you this earlier, but I am a robot, or as my brothers call it: a ninjdroid"

"That explains-"I was stopped in mid sentence.

"Promise!" I turn to see my sister throwing me a bow and arrows.

(Grace's POV)

That JERK! I think to myself walking down the dark hallway.

This day had goe entirely wrong.

First, I nearly over slept.

Then, Just as I left the house, my pants ripped.

After that, my favorite book nearly got scorched in the forge fire.

Next, I actual burned myself( I've never burnt myself)

Later, my boyfriend asked me to the movies only to dump me.

And to wrap it all up, today is my birthday!

"Could this day get any **_worse_**?!" I ask the universe. And the universe answered. I tripped and fell, almost breaking my nose. I get up rubbing my eyes. And when I open them, my vision is blurred." Thank You, The universe!" I say with a mix of sarcasm and hate.

"You should not mess with the fates" says a raspy masculine voice." For the will bite back harder than you."

I didn't know who it was, but it was masculine, that was good enough for me.

I turned and made a mad dash to the forge where I work, but tripped and fell again.I flipped over to my back and started to scooch away from the being hovering over me.

"Look into my eyes." he hissed in a raspy voice.

"Not a chance, _lizard-breath!_" i say before kicking him in the jaw line.

I silently slipped into the forge and grabbed a bow, a quiver full of arrows and two daggers.

I almost ran past my bag on the way out.

I quickly slipped it over my shoulders and ran towards the Shining Star Cafe.

I stopped in my tracks to see this horrifying sight.

Snakes, everywhere.

I quickly located my sister who had a worried look on her face.

"Promise!" I shout throwing her the bow and arrows.

She quickly grabbed them and headed towards higher grounds.

I turned my attention to the ground fight:

A samurai knocked down three serpentine in a row;

A wise old man and a historian turned into gold and silver tornadoes knocking down serpentine around them;

A green ninja form an energy ball and threw it at one of the generals;

A white, black and blue ninja turned into tornadoes of their colors and engulfed the serpentine, then released and set them flying;

A snake was about to grabbed me when an arrow impaled it's neck. I shot a thank you glance at my sister.

The red ninja was fighting a general, who had somehow gotten his hands on a Japanese Ninetails*. I ran straight up to him and kicked his sides cutting the leather of the nine stripped whip.

"Thanks." He said

"No problem" I reply

We cotinued fighting, I kept battling with two dagges until one of them got knocked out of my hands and into the shadows. Now I'm fighting with one.

"RETREAT!" shouts the same raspy voice from the ally.

All the serpentine just ran through allies and disapeared.

My sister hopped down from the roof top and walked over to me.

The peace didn't last long tho.

Just then I felt a scaley hand grab my shoulder, and a dagger stab my back.

* * *

**A/N:CLIFF HANGER! **

**Okay, this is my first chapter and reread this multiple times to fix mistakes (Like when Nya said "It looks nice" I accidentally put "It looks niced")**

***Japanese Ninetails: A leather whip used as a weapon and based of the Japaese mythical creature the Nine tailed fox.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! This is the next chapter!**

* * *

(Promise's POV)

"GRACE!" I screamed as I saw the serpentine general stab my sister.

I drew an arrow, but by the time I had my weapon ready, he was gone.

My sister started swaying side to side, her eyes growing weiry.

I dropped the bow ad arrow to try and catch my sister.

I drop to my knees in an attempt to keep her from the groud.

And here she lays, fading in my arms.

"NO!" I yell.

"NO, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME, YOU'RE THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT!" I scream.

It's true, and she's not only the only family I have left, but the only family I've ever had.

I feel a gloved hand touch my shoulder.

I look up to see the white ninja, but without the mask.

"Please, Let us help" he offers.

He helps me stand as I carry my wounded sister to their ship.

I kept muttering "You can't leave me." over and over again, failing to fight back the tears.

(Destiney's Bounty)

They lead me down the hallway towards a room that looks like an infirmary.

We slide her bag off of her to help get a better look at the wound.

She lifted up her sirt about two inches above the wound. It wasn't as bad as I anticipated.

The dagger had marked her mid back and was right of her spine.

"We need to stop the wounds from bleeding anymore" says the historian, turning to the old man.

He nods his head and turns to see that the black ninja had already gotten the gauz and bandages.

The Samurai from before had gotten a bowl of water and a clean rag to clean the wound.

I was surprised to see that the Samurai was a girl, but then remembered that even in ancient times, there had been female Samurai.

She was quite pretty too. Raven bobbed hair and chestnut brown eyes, traits most girls desired.

The historian started cleaning around the wound. She continued to move the cleansing inward then covered the wound with gauz, and kept replacing the gauz with fresh ones until the bleeding stopped. She then wrapped the bandaging around her mid to hold the gauz into place.

The Samurai started to head out of the room, most likely to get some clean clothes.

"She has some clean clothes in her bag" I pipe up.

I think they had forgoten I was there by the looks they gave me whe they heard my voice.

All the men exited the room, leaving the four of us.

I reached into her bag and grabbed a button up top and a sports bra.

The only thing distinctively saying the pajama top was for girls was that it was pink.

I slip her T-shirt and black bra off and replace them with the sports bra and pink button shirt.

I slipped off her jeans ad replaced them with matching pajama pants.

I remove her head-band and helped lay her down on the clean bed.

We exit the room, but not before checking her pulse.

Lucky for me, it was still there.

Everyone was gathered around the door to see if she was all right.

"She's still alive." I manage to get out.

Everyone stared wide eye at me.

I look down to see myself covered in my sister's blood.

I was horrified at the sight.

My stomach tightened.

I always thought blood was a terrible sight, but knowing it was my sister's made it even worse.

I wanted to cry.

I wanted to wake up and know that this was all a nightmare.

But, it wasn't!

"Is there a bathroom." I squeak out in a weak muster.

"Down the hall to the left." said the elder.

I followed his instruct, and went straight into the bathroom.

As soon as that door was locked I broke down.

Tears started rolling down my cheeks, Grace's blood staining my shirt.

I let out sobs that I had been holding in for the past few hours.

I leaned against the wall and began slide down, asuming the fetal position.

Face burried in my knees, arms wrapped around my legs I cotinued to sob until a knock came apon the door.

I open the door and look down to see a white T-shirt and pink shorts.

I washed all the way up my arms, and splashed some water on my face.

I almost didn't notice the watered down red dripping from my face.

I washed my face and stripped down to my undergarments and raplced my blood stained uniform for the clothes left in front of the door.

I took out my pony tail and replaced it with a braid drapping over my right shoulder.

I left the room and headed back to the infirmary.

I opened to see the Samurai sitting there watching her.

(Nya's POV)

After Promise left the room every one divided.

I walked past the bathroom, but stopped when I heard crying.

I stood there about an hour before I continued to my room.

I slipped out of my armor and grabbed a white T and pink shorts.

I left the room and headed down the hallway. I knocked on the door and set the clothes on the ground.

I quickly headed down to the infirmary.

I headed towards th girl and sat down in the chair next to her.

I stared at her.

"What did she mean only family left?" I ask the unconcous girl.

"I mean, I don't have a mom or a dad like most people do." I turn to see Promise with the blood stained clothes in her arms.

"Welcome to the club." I say, trying to brighten her mood.

She let's out an aired laugh and gives me a weak smile.

"I don't have them anymore either." I confess.

Her smile fades."I've never had them"

"What?"I ask giving a questionable look.

"We grew up in as orphans."

"Oh." I say, suddenly feeling guilty.

"She's the only family I've ever had. But to be honest, I couldn't ask for a better sister." she concludes.

"Well, at least you have a sister." I say in a secod attept to brighten her mood.

She let's out a giggle.

"What, do you have a brother?" she says with a smirk.

"Actually yes"

"Oh, I feel like an idiot now" she says before we both start laughing.

"It's good to see you've already started to bond" Sensei Wu adds as he walks in.

There is a long silence before Promise speaks.

"Thank you for helping us, I don't want to be a bother to anyone, so I'll leave as soon as possi-" she says getting cut off.

"There is no need to thank us, you are not a bother and we will always help someone in need, plus you were very skilled on the battle feild."

"Thank you, grace taught me" she says looking at her sister.

Grace, what a lovely name, I wonder who gave it to her.

I guess I must of thought out loud when Promise said" , gave it to her. Every name she gives, it always means something."

"Nya, I hope you do not mind sharing a room" Sensei says.

"Not at all, Sensei" I reasurre him

"Would you like to stay with us" He ask's Promise.

"Yes-yes please" she stutters.

"I'll go make a bed" I say leaving the room.

* * *

**A/N:How was that for a second chapter? And in the same day! If you're unfamiliar with anything here that deals with the story, the OCs or the original characters please comment or PM me with any cocerns or requests for future chapters or stories. Critisism is greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

(Kai's POV)

We gathered around the door of

Silence filled the hallway, none of us knew what to say.

Those two helped us in battle...

I look up to see my brothers with grave exprestions on their face's.

I couldn't blame them really.

We all felt like we were to blame.

Our guilt struck us more when we heard sobbing coming from the bathroom.

We heard footsteps and turned around to see Nya with bed coverings and a faint smile.

Nya left a little while after and headed back the way she came. And when she came back, she brought the girl Promise with her. I found the same faint smile on her lips as well.

(Zane's POV)

The two girl's walked past us.

The girl known as Promise glanced at me, giving me a faint smile.

My circitry heated up, and I knew that if I had a heart, it's pulse would have raised.

(Grace's POV)

Darkness.

That's all I could see.

Nothing in front of me.

Nothing behind me.

Nohing but Darkness.

It stayed that way until I heard a strong feminane voice.

"Grace" it called out.

"Hello?" I questioned.

A middle aged woman came out of the endless shadows.

She wore a sleeveless golden dress that reached the floor. She had auborn hair that with no binding, was free to fall just past her shoulders.

"Mother Earth" I exclaimed in pure awe.

"Yes, my child" she said in a soft, comforting tone.

I knelt down to my knees to show her honor.

"Rise, my child" she says in that same tone.

"Yes mother" I say, still honoring the most importantant diety that us wiccan worship.

"Grace, when you awaken, you must ask a wise man named Wu about the balance prophacy" she says in a more firm tone

"The what?" I ask, not intirely sure what was going on.

"The balance prophocy" she repeats.

"But, why me." I ask.

To be honest, I don't feel worthy of such an honor, being given a task by mother earth herself.

"Because, I have been studying you very closely, you have never shown any restraint of doing what's right, you have never been afraid to stand up for someone to weak to stand up for themselves, and I have no dought on being able to trust you with this task."

"Yes mother" I say bowing my head in respect. She trust's me?! I think to myself.

"And remember, everything happens for a reason." She says fading back into the shadows surrounding us.

Those last five word rang through my head,

_Everything happens for a reason..._

(Next Day)

(Promise's POV)

I woke up to the sun, as usual.

There was always something different about that. No matter how late I stayed up, I would always get up at the crack of dawn.

Unlike my sister, who could sleep past noon if you let her.

In a quick moment, all of last night's events came rushing back.

I slowly sat up and turned to my left to see Nya.

She seams really nice.

Not many people are that nice to a complete stranger.

I slowly crept out of the room and after many tries, finally made my way to the kitchen.

This place is so big.

I walked into the bedroom where the ninja were sleeping,

Several broom closets,

And the bathroom before I finally found the kitchen.

I spotted the pancake mix and started to make the only thing I know how.

I turned the skillet on to warm up.

I went back into my mind and did a head count, to see how many people to cook for.

10, meaning I should make 30, three a piece.

I stirred the mix and poured it on the skillet which was ready.

By the time everything was ready and the pancakes were on plates, a few people where in the kitchen probably wondering what the hell I was doing.

"Good morning" I say.

"What the hell are you doing." The blue ninja asks, still in his PJs.

"Cooking breakfast" I respond.

"But why?" Asks the green ninja.

"Well, I wanted to show my thanks." I say just as everyone else enters the room.

Everyone grabs a plate, leaving one on the counter.

"That one's for my sister... just in case she wakes up." I say as I see the white ninja stare at the lonely plate on the counter.

(2:30 p.m.)

We had all learned each others names and noe we were gathered around in table in the control room and were talking about shift on watching Grace. I had volunteered for the first shift. Zane took the second shift; Cole third; then Sensei Wu; Misako; Lloyd; Jay; Nya; and last Kai.

We started to go to our stations. I was glad I went to sleep when I did, because today was going to be emotionally exhausted. Full of worry and false hope.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? I have a favor to ask all of you viewers. I need help with naming some cities, all I need is a name for a small town, and a name for one at max the size three fourths of Ninjago city. Please help me with my dilemma. Also, If you could date/marry any one from the show, who would you pick? Just wanted to get your brains working. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Welcome, welcome, welcome... to the fourth chapter of Opposites Attract. To all you reviewers, thank you for your positive feedback, it really brightens my day. Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't have much time to write it. Also, sorry for not giving you the humor I promised, there weren't many funny scenes at the time. On a happier note, th end is near, oh wait, I meant Halloween. To all you fans, from now on, I will be hiding easter eggs in my fanfic. In othe words, I'll make refrences and if you know what they are and tell me the correct answer, you will be mentioned in the next chapter, where I will also reveal what the easter egg was.**

* * *

(Kai's POV)

I can't believe it, they left me!

Everytime they had to stay someone stayed to keep them company, but no, I had to be lonely.

From what I've heard, the most she'd done is roll over on her side.

I looked over to the clock, 7 hours and 30 minutes to go.

"Ugh, my head"

(Grace's POV)

My head, it hasn't hurt this bad before, not even when I got hit in the head with a baseball bat during softball practice.

"Here, take these" he says, handing me two white pills and some water.

I quickly swallow the pills and gulp down the water.

I look up to get a better sight of the red ninja, without the hood that is.

Caramel spiked hair; Eyes that look as though they were burning embers; and a soft, sweet smile...

_Sigh, he's handsome, _I thinking letting out an actual sigh.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Uh, yeah" I reply, turning my head to conceal my blossoming blush.

I turn my head to see an accuzational look on his face.

"What's that look for?"

"Something's up"

"No there isn't"

"Denial isn't just a river in Iowa" he says with a smirk.

"EGYPT!" I shout.

He let's a chuckle out.

He think's this is funny.

"Look, uh... I don't think I caught your name." I say, realizing that I had no clue what to call him.

"Kai"

"Look Kai, I don't like to be messed with, so just back off."

"Fine" he let's out "But your the one who started it"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I waver angrily.

"I think it pretty self explanitor- ow" he says slouching back down after he tried to straighten his posture.

"Turn around" I say. He cooperates.

I put a hand on his back, he felt tense.

"Take your shirt off"

"WHAT?!"

"Take. Your. Shirt. Off."

He takes his shirt off.

Since he was sitting to my left, I put my left hand on his back.

_"Musculos relaxat"_ I say, a glow encasing my hand and his back.

He lets out a groan, signafting relief.

"How did you do that?" he asks me in awe.

"It's just a trick I've learned" I reply, "You might wanna put your shirt back on."

(Later)

(Kai's POV)

We had moved into the entertainment room, where we were now sitting on the couch.

She was still in the same pink PJs though.

"Just out of curiosity, do you believe in love at first sight?" I ask, trying to sound innocent.

"No, not really" she replies.

"Why not?" I ask a little bit shocked.

"Because you should never judge a book by it's cover. You may look at some one and think they're your soul mate, but when you talk to them it you realise that you have nothing in common and are boring. But you could talk to the person you least expect, and you start talking and find out that that person is your soul mate." she says stairing out the window.

I hear a door open and people talking.

"We're home!" Sensei Wu shouts.

(Grace's POV)

"We're Home!" I heard an old man shout.

"Who is that" I ask.

"That would be Sensei Wu and the rest of the team"

My eyes shot wide open as I remembered Mother Earth told me:

_"When you awake, you must ask a wise man named Wu about the Balance Prophecy..."_

We walked out into the hallway, which caused everyone eyes to go wide.

"GRACE!" Promise screams as she runs and nearly tackles me with a hug.

"Nice to see you to sis." I say.

After a solid three and a half minutes, I managed to pry my sister off of me.

"Hello..." an old man starts"... my name is Sensei Wu-" he says before I cut him off.

"I know, and I must ask you..." I paused"...what do you know of the Balance Prophecy?"

* * *

**9A/N: What do you think of the cliff hanger? And also As I said before, I need help naming cities.**

**Two small towns and a Village.**

**Also, I will post a special episode on halloween, if I can.**

**And, I would like to thank**

**VelvetPersona and halz1320 for their help in the making of my other two OCs**

**Musculos relaxat-Muscles relax**

**This is Cadet0502, signing out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Multiple things,**

**I'm writing and posting this from my brothers kindle fire,**

**And someone got the Easter egg!**

***drum roll*KirbyofRandom got it.**

**"Denials not just a river in Iowa, EGYPT!"~iCarley**

**To everyone thank you.**

* * *

(Zane's POV)

"I know, but I've been told to ask you,What is the Balance Prophecy?" she asked.

I was surprised to hear her ask of something we don't know about.

"Sigh, follow me."

(Sensei's Quarters)

"In the begining of time, before Ninjago had a name, the first Master of Spinjitzu created the four elemental golden weapons. But unknown to everyone, he created two more weapons, not golden though. He predicted that there would just be four protectors. So he created The Bow of Rays, made out of the sun itself. And the Twin Daggers of Shadows, made from the shadows of the underworld itself. It is said that the two protectors would be able to work together in perfect harmony, even though they are different." Sensei Wu finished.

" does that have to do with us?" Asked Promise.

"You tell me?" Sensei Wu asks with a smirk

"Would the weapons react upon the destined wielders." Grace asks.

"I believe so." He says walking over to a case.

He unlocks it and presents it two the twins.

Promise approaches the bow, and it glows the moment she touches it.

Grace was about to approach the weapons when the vanished from the case and reappeared in her hands.

"Ninja-GOOOOOOOOO!" Sensei shouted as he created a golden tornado and engulfed the two girls.

The two girls came out at the same time, Promise landing in the grace of the swan, while Grace landed on her face. I wonder how she got her name.

I turned my attention back to Promise.

She wore long white pants that start from the waist down and black boots that go just bellow the knee. As well as a white tank top that covers every thing from the waist up except her arms, which is covered by white gloves that start about three inches past her shoulder, and traveled down her arms till they reach her wrists, which is where they turn black. Her beautiful orange hair is braided back and is held in place by a black bow. A quiver of arrows, as golden as the sun, adorn her back,as she is still holding the Bow. She had a white mask that covers from the nose down

(Kai's POV)

After her fall, Grace stood up and I was speechless.

She had on a black tank top that stopped just above her waist, and black shorts that start just bellow her waist and stops just past her hips. She wears black fingerless gloves that start at the same place as Promise's. She also wears black boots that went up to about half way up her thigh. The Twin Daggers were in holders on her hips, which is also where she placed her hands. She wears a black mask similiar to Promise's.

(Later that week)

(Promise's POV)

I lied on my bed thinking back to this week.

We returned back to Ninjago city to tie off some loose ends.

I went back to the Shining Star Cafe to resign from my job.

Grace left the forge in the hands of her apprentice.

I finally felt like I was part of a family, and I know that Grace felt the same way.

A delicious aroma carried it's way to my room.

My mouth watered as I remembered that Zane was cooking tonight.

(After Dinner)

(Jay's POV)

I walked Nya to her bedroom.

She turned to face me.

Her eyes fluttered shut as I leaned in.

Our lips met and I felt a warm tingle crossed my stomach.

We pulled apart.

"Good night, Nya" I told her.

"Good night Jay" She says before going into her bedroom. I heard some noise coming from the entertainment room.

I walk in and see Promise and Grace playing Yahtzee.

Promise rolled the dice.

"YAHTZEE!" Grace says, flapping here wrists

"Gay."

"You suck" Grace says with a straight face towards her sister.

An alarm went off.

Both of them groaned.

Serpentine...

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you guys think. I bet nobody will guess what the Easter egg is. Anyways, thanks for the input. I have the names for the towns and village. Here is something I must ask of you. In the begining of _The Prophet's Soulmate _my OC Juliet will be singing a song, but I don't know what yet, and that's for you to decide. **

**Cadet0502 signing off!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup people! I know I haven't updated in a while, so this should make up for that.**

**And, I'm sorry for not keeping my promise for the halloween special.**

**Some secrets will be revaeled this chapter, so be prepared.**

**Kirby of Random and toxicswallow got the Easter egg, which was**

**(Family Guy)**

**Brian:*Rolls dice***

**Stewie:*Flaps wrists* YAHTZEE!**

**Brian: Gay**

**Stewie: You Suck!.**

**2 Thumbs up. E! !#(...lol fail...)**

**Also, anything that has been said or done in the show and is in the fanfic is not an Easter egg.**

**Unto the story!**

* * *

(Grace's POV)

We walk out onto the deck.

I stare at the town with mixed feeling and disbelief.

That town was Kiefern, my home.

The place I grew up.

And those monsters have the gaul to attack it.

I grit my teeth as I look at my sister tearing up a little.

And that's when I notice something.

Most of the serpentine were spread out, but some of them were surrounding a medium-sized grey bricked house.

The Orphanage...

Apearrently, Promise saw it too, cause I heard her gasp.

When we got close enough to the ground, both me and her jump off and run straight towards that Familiar brick housing we were raised in.

(Kiefern)

We stopped in our tracks to see small children cowering or running, while the older kids fought or stood gaurd in front of the youngling heard.

Serpentine were closing in on the group of small kids.

I was right about to throw my daggers at the things, but golden arrows impailed their necks.

That was the que to join the fight.

Promise (like the first fight we were in) got to higher grounds, or, like I call it, taking sky bergade.

Three serpentine noticed me sneaking up on them (talk about stealth) so they came after me, which is better than attacking their first target (A small boy quickly scouching away).

I slashed one of the serpentine in the eye, causing blood to spert out. I quickly stabbed him in the heart with one dagger while I slit a second one in the throat with my second.

I didn't notice the last serpentine from the three sneaking up behind me, and probably wouldn't have if Promise didn't shout it's brain with one of the arrows.

I look at her quivver, full.

I then look at the battle field, most of the enemies had gold arrow in them.

How? I wondered.

But my inquirry was cut short when I see the dark green snake slithering away.

I throw one of my daggers, but it only grazes him.

When I sheathe my other dagger the lost dagger apears in it's sheath.

Huh, I guess you learn something new everyday?

I look up to see familiar brown hair and eyes, along with a white T-shirt, a purple skirt, matching scarf and bare feet, running with a black book pressed against her chest.

"Lizzy!" I shout, waving to my best friend.

And then I see it, her grave expression.

I examin the battle feild again.

Tears fall from my eyes as I see most of the ones who faught on the ground dieing or deeply wounded.

I rushed over to help her.

She opened her book.

We joined hands and got down on our knees.

She spoke the first words:

"**Lux et pax et bonos incidisset sana**" she spoke with a soft tone.

"**Lux et pax et bonos incidisset sana**" we say together.

A gentle light formed around those who have been injured, including myself.

Each time we uttered those words, each time we repeated that phrase, the light would get brighter and brighter.

The light faded.

When we stopped, every one around us was injury-free and healthy.

Although the serpentine were still on the ground, everything was , for right now, peaceful

(Nya's POV)

We rushed towards the direction of the light.

Seems perfect timing that it appeareed as we finished the last of the serpentine in the area.

We stop to see Grace and Promise hugging small children, helping older children up off the ground, then talking a middle aged blonde headed woman.

As we walked over we heard more of what they were saying.

"I can't thank you to enough" She says.

The two twins exchanged glances.

They nodded then pulled down their masks.

The blonde headed woman stood their in either awe, surprise, or shock.

Tears started to form in her eyes.

Does she know them? I think.

Apearrently so.

"Girls?" She wonders before pulling them into a hug that they gladly give back.

"Who did you think we were?" Grace asks, as she pulled away.

The girl gave them a once-over.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

They looked confused.

"What do you mean 'What happened' ?" Promise asked.

"I mean, why are you in those rediculous outfits." The woman asked.

"They aren't rediculous!" Promise protested.

"We're wearing this, because we are part of a prophecy." Grace finished.

A clock in the distance rang.

"It's getting late, you two should probably stay for the night." The woman offered.

"No thanks, we have friends that are probably worried sick about us." Promise declined.

"We're not worried anymore." Cole reassured them.

The red headed twins screamed and jumped, facing our direction. We heard a little bit of laughter coming from the house.

"Please, **_never_** do that again" Promise asked, breathless from the fright.

"You gonna introduce us or what?" Kai asked, still amused at the girls scare.

"Guys..." they motion towards the woman behind them" This is Alcantara, the woman who raised us."

"Nice to meat you" she answers with a small bow.

" , this is Cole, Lloyd, Sensei Wu, Kai, Zane, Misako, Jay and Nya." They point to each person as they go over roll call.

" is right, it is getting late. We should be getting back to the bounty. It was a pleasure meating you." Sensei Wu chimed in after the initial greetings.

As we walked past one of the windows, we saw a younger in front of kids younger than her.

"Hamboning!" She shouts as she starts to pat herself in random places. The younger kids started to laugh.

(Destiny's Bounty)

We went back to our rooms, where we tried to get some sleep without interuptions.

* * *

**Sorry for the Suckish chapter ending, It's already dark, and I wanted to get this thing up.**

******Lux et pax et bonos incidisset sana-**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry about my absence, writers block is terrible. Any way, the Easter egg was hamboning from regular show.**

**The light and the peace and good of course, have fallen- Lux et pax et bonos incidisset sana(for all the ones who were terribly terribly confused)**

**To Ninjagolover23: Thank you for correcting me. I enjoy the productive criticism.**

**To my readers and followers: My OC Juliet will be singing a song (will not tell why, for it is a surprise) and I need a song for her to sing, I would like it to be a soft song. Any suggestions will be gladly appreciated.**

**This chapter will not contain an Easter egg and is a songfic.**

* * *

(Grace' s PoV)

It had been around 2 weeks since The attack at Keifern and me and Promise had made a lot of progress, We had excelled in hand-to-hand combat and learned to master our elements(which is still a work in progress).

I had just reached my shared room to grab some wonderland clothes for the shower when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey Grey" a familiar voice said. Even if the voice hadn't been familiar, I would've remembered the nickname **he** gave gave me.

"What do you want Brian?" I asked in an obviously bitter tone.

"Will you take me back?" He asked.

I was on the verge of giving him a rage and curse filled earful.

"Okay, just hear me out on this..."

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you_

"Leaving you was the worst mistake I made..." he continued.

_Holding on, the days drag on_  
_Stupid girl, I should have known_  
_I should have known_

"When?" I inquired.

"When what?"

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_  
_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_  
_Lead her up the stairwell_

"When did you start missing me?"

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_  
_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_  
_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

"Thirty seconds after you left."

"And, you didn't think to go after me?" The stupid idiot. He always did this to me. Always manipulated my mind to his will(or at least tried) with affection and false infatuation. Tears of anger and slight sorrow started to form.

_Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes_  
_And never really had a chance_  
_(My mistake, I didn't know to be in love_  
_You had to fight to have the upper hand)_  
_I had so many dreams about you and me_  
_Happy endings, now I know_

"I know you, you always needed to cool off before even your sister could talk some sense into you."

"Don't even talk about my sister!" The tears rolled down my cheeks as I snapped at my old flame(no pun intended).

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_  
_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_  
_Lead her up the stairwell_

"Look, sorry, but all the memories we had together, all the ones we made together, I don't want them to go to waste, for them to just fade away into nothingness as we both forget..."

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_  
_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_  
_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

"You were, are, and always will be my true love. My soul mate, my destiny, my world..."

_And there you are on your knees_  
_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_  
_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

"So, will you please, **please** take take me back?"

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_  
_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_  
_This is a big world, that was a small town_  
_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

I thought for a moment. He, the Man who had given me everything he was, just to rip it from right underneath me. And what about now. I had become the ninja of darkness and was working to help get rid of the Serpentine, I would never have enough time for an outside relationship. Plus, I could never feel the same way about him again.

_And it's too late for you and your white horse_  
_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

"No."

"What?!"

"No." I hang up.

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_  
_Try and catch me now_  
_Oh, it's too late to catch me now_

I slid down the wall and sobbed, the thought of a shower long gone.

I was so emotionally distressed I didn't notice the door open.

I only knew someone else was in the room when he put an arm on my back.

I looked up at Kai. He was the first one I met here.

(Kai's PoV)

I walk past the Girl's room, a sob coming from behind the door.

I silently crept into the room and stopped to see the crying coming from Grace.

Though I hadn't known her long, I had learned she was a tough girl and could handle own in any situation. So, think how surprised I was to find her crying.

I placed a hand on her back, slowly rubbing circles to calm her down.

_Damn, she's beautiful, _I thoght. I don't know why, but I hated the thought of her sad or even crying.

(Grace's PoV)

It was there, sobbing out all the anger and sorrow and emotion out, that I realised my true feelings for Kia...

* * *

**Originally, this was gonna be a one-shot, but it made its way into a chapter. I'm sorry for the lack of actual character PoV s or JayxNya, but I'm working on it. The next chapter will(I promised be about Promise and Zane, the the chapter after that will be JayxNya.**

**Please send in suggestions for the song for Juliet, or ideas for chapters, because I don't have a clue what to do for the next chapters.**


End file.
